good to be home
by bad-grammer-girl
Summary: based after tlo percy and annabeth admit there feeling to each other and geuss whos not happy athena groups up with 3 devil triplets and try to break them up but will love take over who knows what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Good to be home

"Bye sweeties say hi to Annabeth for me." was my moms' last words before he speeded off. Then I looked around. I saw Thalia's tree and the Golden Fleece was hanging lazily on one of the bottom branches. Then I saw the cabins. Instead of a U shape it was now a perfect oval. I looked around hoping to see Annabeth but she was no where to be seen. All of a sudden I got tackled to the ground but there was no one in sight. Wait a minute. Damn! Her and her stupid hat of invisibility. I searched for her head and took off her cap.

"I can see you" I laughed.

"You are so no fun" she pouted mockingly

"My mom say hi" "that was nice."

"Hey wisegirl I was just wondering if …well…um…you ah…go… out …to a beach with…ah…me"

"Sure took you long enough. O.k. I'll go sounds like fun!"

"PERCY"

"PERCCY" "PERCCCY" yep if your wondering who they are their my little half sister that adore me so much. All though they hate Annabeth because they want to spend every second with me which in my world is like a remix of saw. Not pretty.

"Hi Claire hey Clary hello Caliy."

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Hello" o.k. really creepy. I looked over at Annabeth and she had the _what-the-Hades-are-they-doing_ look on. Typical.

"Girls I'm going to the big house why don't you go play with Tyson." sorry Tyson but I'm going to do anything to get them away from me.

"o.k."

"o.k. o.k."

"o.k. o.k. o.k." I looked over the hill and saw Tyson. "Percy hey what the ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"he said as the little girls attacked him.

"We can play rescue the princess and have a tea party and do makeovers" she stopped then said "oh yes rescue the princess"

"Yes tea parties"

"Makeovers"

"Did someone like totally say makeovers?"Oh crap now the whole Aphrodite's cabin is running to us.

"time to go" I grabbed Annabeth hand and pulled her to the beach the only safe place for me because my sisters aren't allowed after what happened last time.

"Um Annabeth"

"Yes?"

"I was …ah…wondering …well…ah"

"Spit it out already"

"I love you" I said as fast as a human could possibly say it but knowing Annabeth she heard. I thought of what her reaction would be but she didn't say anything (wait for it) all she did was throwing me into a passionate kiss. After I heard stuff like aww so cute. I broke the kiss to find the whole camp laughing or crying about how cute we looked or whistling and all that stuff. Then Annabeth whispered

" I love you too" then every thing went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Good to be home

"Bye sweeties say hi to Annabeth for me." was my moms' last words before he speeded off. Then I looked around. I saw Thalia's tree and the Golden Fleece was hanging lazily on one of the bottom branches. Then I saw the cabins. Instead of a U shape it was now a perfect oval. I looked around hoping to see Annabeth but she was no where to be seen. All of a sudden I got tackled to the ground but there was no one in sight. Wait a minute. Damn! Her and her stupid hat of invisibility. I searched for her head and took off her cap.

"I can see you" I laughed.

"You are so no fun" she pouted mockingly

"My mom say hi" "that was nice."

"Hey wisegirl I was just wondering if …well…um…you ah…go… out …to a beach with…ah…me"

"Sure took you long enough. O.k. I'll go sounds like fun!"

"PERCY"

"PERCCY" "PERCCCY" yep if your wondering who they are their my little half sister that adore me so much. All though they hate Annabeth because they want to spend every second with me which in my world is like a remix of saw. Not pretty.

"Hi Claire hey Clary hello Caliy."

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Hello" o.k. really creepy. I looked over at Annabeth and she had the _what-the-Hades-are-they-doing_ look on. Typical.

"Girls I'm going to the big house why don't you go play with Tyson." sorry Tyson but I'm going to do anything to get them away from me.

"o.k."

"o.k. o.k."

"o.k. o.k. o.k." I looked over the hill and saw Tyson. "Percy hey what the ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"he said as the little girls attacked him.

"We can play rescue the princess and have a tea party and do makeovers" she stopped then said "oh yes rescue the princess"

"Yes tea parties"

"Makeovers"

"Did someone like totally say makeovers?"Oh crap now the whole Aphrodite's cabin is running to us.

"time to go" I grabbed Annabeth hand and pulled her to the beach the only safe place for me because my sisters aren't allowed after what happened last time.

"Um Annabeth"

"Yes?"

"I was …ah…wondering …well…ah"

"Spit it out already"

"I love you" I said as fast as a human could possibly say it but knowing Annabeth she heard. I thought of what her reaction would be but she didn't say anything (wait for it) all she did was throwing me into a passionate kiss. After I heard stuff like aww so cute. I broke the kiss to find the whole camp laughing or crying about how cute we looked or whistling and all that stuff. Then Annabeth whispered

" I love you too" then every thing went black.


End file.
